Flexible silicone molds for food preparation have long been known. The following patents and published patent applications disclose exemplary molds: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,182,454; 3,844,525; 5,300,747; 2001/0043977, EP 0 992 195; EP 1 197 149; FR 1 590 193; FR 2 747 885; FR 2 747 886; FR 2 786 667; FR 2 786 668; FR 2 827 494; CH 443 870; and GB 1 159 021.
Molds made entirely of silicone are highly practical, because they permit easy release of products from the molds. They can also be easily cleaned after use.
However, molds made fully of silicone can pose handling and/or safety problems. A conventional silicone mold according to the prior art comprises a flexible silicone bowl, and a peripheral rim defining an opening. Because of their unduly high flexibility at the level of the rim of the opening, it is difficult to handle a mold and move it from one location to another, especially when filled with liquid. Very high flexibility of the rim can also produce deterioration of the food preparation during mold release. This difficult handling is particularly dangerous when the mold contains hot products or liquids.
The solutions proposed by the prior art to solve this difficult and/or dangerous handling problem have a tendency to reinforce the rim of the mold over the opening's entire periphery. This reinforcement is generally accomplished by adding to the rim a rigid ring over the entire periphery of the opening. This ring can be made of different materials and be of different shapes.
The solutions of the prior art, however, are not entirely satisfactory. Indeed, the mold loses its flexibility and is more difficult to clean after use. Its space requirements are always at least equal to the space requirements of the ring.
Moreover, the flatness, geometry and horizontal position of the rim are difficult to evaluate by a user of the mold. Owing to the fact that the reinforcement ring has a straight circular cross section, the user has no means to evaluate the flatness or horizontal position of the rim when holding the mold with two hands. A liquid contained in the mold can therefore be spilled during movement of the mold from one location to another. A user can no longer change the geometry of the rim, for example, for better mold release.